


Doppelganger

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum drinking, Daddy Kink, Fanboying, Food Porn, M/M, PWP, Strip Tease, Sushi, Teasing, Television Watching, after sex cuddles, assassination classroom - Freeform, feederism, naruto - Freeform, nerdy!Q, power bottom!Murr, references, tokyo ghoul - Freeform, top!Q, watching anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:43:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12088047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell





	Doppelganger

Delving into different hobbies did tend to divide time that could easily be spent on mutual interests as a couple, yet there were times where downtime was needed from their relationship since the two worked and lived together. Brian was notorious for having a deep enthusiasm around activities that seemed childish, so any amount of downtime that could be devoted to indulging the not-so-guilty pleasure was welcomed even though it usually came with the price of unending teasing from a long-term boyfriend. 

“Bri, you’ve been sitting on the couch since I left.” 

“I finished one of my shows, so I had to start another one.” 

“Can it at least wait until after you help with the groceries? My back’s acting up again…” 

“That’s what happens when you try new sex positions without being prepared,” the older one chided with a slight smirk as the television paused on a familiar looking character when the realization came into full bloom, “Babe, I didn’t know you made an appearance in Tokyo Ghoul! Guess I have a real life waifu.” 

Carefully sculpted eyebrows cocked in confusion as his gaze was pointed toward the screen where a similarly balding man was in the middle of an intense battle with what appeared to be a red-eyed person, “Oh, this has to do with those Japanese cartoons, right?”

Anime is an art form from the other side of the world!”

“If you say so… Now, can you please come to my rescue?” 

“Too bad I can’t use the shadow clone jutsu so I didn’t have to get up,” Q complained, grunting while he stretched before joining the other one with a kiss as an offering for what seemed like rudeness, “It’d get the job done faster.” 

“Then you wouldn’t be getting the real thing as a reward.” 

“Oh? We would share the same experiences.” 

“Not the point I was trying to make, but I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“I mean… How could I resist my sexy little ferret?” 

“Exactly, because you can’t.” 

“Touché, my love.” 

Returning to the knitted couch cushions once newly bought items were stored away in designated shelves, the younger one filled an openly inviting arm only to have attention split between him and the ongoing show the other seemed so invested in that a giddy grin kept a usually relaxed face in an upright position, which was worth the extra effort in trying to get more rightfully deserved smooches. It did not take long for the inexperienced to start getting invested in the overarching plot of the show, sapphire irises unwavering from the screen even as a battle royale went down over the coffee shop that served as a safe haven for the ghouls that did not necessarily fit into the mold of expectations. 

“Holy shit, this is intense…” 

“You can say that again,” Q quickly quipped as more bloodshed ensued when his body went rigid at seeing that the doppelganger sacrificed his own well-being to rescue the younger partner in his squad just before the end credits began to roll, “Fuck, what a cliffhanger…” 

“Can we watch another?” 

“Like any addiction, ya gotta start off small. Let’s take a break then we can start Assassination Classroom.” 

“If you’ll do me a favor.” 

“Anything for you, Murray.”

“Notice me, senpai.”

“Oh, I already have,” the older man purred with interest before leaning forward to nip playfully at an unprotected earlobe, “You are quite noticeable with that innocent charm you pretend to have, but I know what’s under that façade.”

“Oh? What might that be?” 

“A kinky little rodent who may be a little sex obsessed.” 

“Only ‘cos I can’t ever seem to get enough of you.” Murr confessed, leaning forward to press a long kiss into plush pink, an incisor pinching the piece of skin suggestively, “Do you know what you do to me, Mr. Quinn?” 

“I have an idea, but how about we see if that theory is true?”

“In the bedroom?”

“Nah, here’s fine. Let’s risk our neighbors catching a glimpse of my cock shoved so far up that skinny ass of yours you can’t walk straight for a week.”

“You’ve already fucked up my spine, give me a break why don’t you?!” 

“Someone’s being prissy,” the older one teased, slipping a wide tongue into a slightly parted orifice as the appendages twined together in a battle for dominance that ended as an attempt made in vain, “You’re wearing too many clothes.” 

“Allow me to fix that.” 

Half-lidded eyes watched intently as a calloused palm began to rub at tented grey fabric that began to be splotched from the inside with a dribble of hidden precum slowly snaking a path down a barely covered thigh. Once the two parted in order to regulate their breathing, Murray moved downward to meet the white trail before lapping at it hungrily as a smirk curled the working mouth as light moans were let out in response before breaking the connection to continue coyly unbuttoning a mid-sleeved shirt to throw haphazardly over a shoulder. 

“Giving me a show?” 

“Only the best for you, babe.” 

“Well, at least let me return the favor. Wanna taste that sweet sake of yours.” 

“You get drunk off it way too easily.” 

“Can you blame me?” 

“I cannot, but let me do all the work. I have a few tricks up my sleeve.” 

“Oh, I’ll believe it when I see ‘em.” 

Grunting in approval, the balding man began to tease at the pair of boxer briefs hem once he was fully in the nude since there had been no need to put on underwear even while going out to run errands, lower lip licked tantalizingly when a warm mouth sealed over the perky penis halfway while teeth gently grazed up and down the sensitive shaft in just the way that the other preferred. Feeling fingernails scratch through bristly follicles, a muffled groan of his own was given while nibbles massaged the tender skin while he managed to guide the leaking tip to a dead end in the softened throat it was now tucked within. 

“Shit, little boy, I’m so close…” he whimpered, palm cupping a cleanly shaven cheek as a thumb spun circles into the muscle to give unspoken praise, “Mm, hope you have more to give me, daddy’s feeling rather greedy.”

“’Course I do, big papa, I was just getting you nice and ready.” 

“I’m used to that loose hole by now.” 

“Wanna make you feel good either way,” James mused in a ragged voice that without a doubt drove his partner wild with how deep it went, twin gasps punctuating the air as he sank into place nd hips began to work instinctively, “Wanna hand me that box behind you?” 

Caught off guard by such a request, Brian glimpsed a plastic container in periphery vision when it finally registered that inside were multicolored rolls of sushi, a pair of chopsticks resting on top, “How’d ya know I didn’t have dinner?” 

“I didn’t, but what kind of boyfriend would I be not to bring back something just in case?” 

“You’re too good to me…” 

“I try. Now open wide and I’ll give you two treats for the price of one.” 

Chuckling good-naturedly at how determined his significant other was to spoil him, Q did as told and waited for a piece of sushi to enter; a moan of appreciation was released through cleared nostrils once a hint of wasabi was tasted, the sound doubling in noise when inner walls squeezed against a chubby cock. Jaw working to chew the mixture of sticky rice and raw fish, a loud pop could be heard from the joint even though no pain seemed present in favor of feeling a warm wave began to flood over the stimulated senses all at once, brow crinkled in concentration as small bucks met the other on every downward motion, crescent indents imprinted in both thighs to anchor the other in place so both were not swept out to sea by twin tsunamis of ecstasy. 

“Oh baby… Didn’t expect you to get kinky this early in the evening.” 

“Well, I had an idea in the grocery store and thought I’d surprise the love of my life. Did I do a good job for my sensei?” 

“Of course, I’m never disappointed when it comes to you, my sweet student. You’ll be a Jonin in no time!” 

“Translation, please?” 

“You’ll see when we watch Naruto, but don’t worry, you succeeded like always.” 

“That’s what I like to hear!” Murr beamed with pride as a squelching sound marked the end of their session, a small huff of air let out as the smaller body collapsed into the mess he’d made, “Can we start the new series now?”

“Of course, you deserve it after surprising me. This one’ll hit you right in the feels!”

“And you call me ridiculous for using modern slang…” 

“You’re in a relationship with a huge dork, but you know what? I don’t care, I ship it.”

“That makes two of us.”


End file.
